The Deadly Trio
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Marik, Bakura, and a girl named Fallon all have their own set of issues. One of them cuts, another drinks, and another has an unhealthy blood fetish. Together, the three go around torturing innocent civilians and trying to get rid of their problems. Definite Theifshipping! And also a pretty hot three way ;)
1. Normal

Three cloaked figures stood together in a dark alley, waiting for the souls who were unfortunate enough to run into their path. There were two boys, and a girl, all of them well into their teens. The trio stood perfectly still, the two boys flanking the girl on either side.

The girl in the middle was short and thin but well-built with powerful muscles she'd earned from years of being on the run. Her hair, a deep black, cascaded down her back and veiled half of her face. She'd dyed the part that rested over her left eye a dark gray to match her eyes.

To her left there stood a teenage boy her own age. White hair stood up in spikes and a shiny Millennium Ring hung around his neck.

On her right was a slightly taller boy, though he was also her own age. Sandy blonde hair danced in front of his dark purple eyes. Grasped firmly in his hand was the Millennium Rod.

When a foolishly curious man waltzed into their reach the girl quickly caught him by the collar.

"So sorry, dear," she hissed with an eerie sweetness.

The man quivered. "Please," he begged, "Let me go!"

The girl made a clicking noise with her tongue. Then she turned to the two Item Holders behind her.

"Marik, Bakura," she growled, still holding on to the collar of the man's shirt, "Take care of this, will you?"

Then she forcefully threw him to the ground. When she heard the satisfying thump of his body she jammed her heel into his spine to make sure he didn't run.

"Our pleasure, Fallon," Bakura sneered.

When the two others were standing above the defeated man, Fallon walked to the side.

"Make sure he feels it," she said, "I'm feeling an unusual lack of compassion." She chuckled to herself, ignoring the whimpers from the man as Marik and Bakura ruthlessly tortured him.

When the man became too exhausted to scream … placed either hand on Marik and Bakura's shoulders.

"I think that's enough," she whispered in their ears.

Marik slipped the knife at the end of his Millennium Rod back into its handle, but not before wiping the blood off with the man's shirt. Bakura did the same, wiping the blood off his hands on the man's face.

"Pathetic," Bakura spat, "Bloody pathetic."

The man cringed, awaiting the strike from the pale teen's hand. But nothing came.

"Well," Marik growled, "Are you waiting for a hug? Get out of here."

Scrambling to his feet the man ran away, limping and bloody.

When he was gone, Fallon turned to her two allies. "Let's go, guys," she said.

* * *

Later that day the three teens were in the apartment they shared together. Bakura and Fallon sat on a large couch that sat in the middle of the apartment. Fallon's head rested on Bakura's leg. She twiddled a small compact mirror in her hands. Bakura stared at the TV in front of them, arms resting above his head.

Marik sat a few feet away next to a small window. His eyes were closed, soaking in the warm sunlight that came through the window and warmed his face. After years of being a tomb keeper the sunlight became one of his favorite things.

A few seconds later there was a snap and Fallon pulled out the shards of glass that fell from the compact she broke in her hands.

"What the hell, Fallon?" Bakura growled, looking down at the girl resting on his leg.

Fallon didn't say anything. She found the biggest shard and quickly dragged it across her forearm, only slightly cringing at the sting.

Marik looked over to the other two. Fallon caught his disappointed gaze and glared. "Don't give me that look, Marik," she hissed, "I'll stop the minute you get over your drinking problem."

Marik scoffed and looked back out the window. "And I'll stop the minute Bakura gets over his blood fetish. You know he licks the drops of blood that you leave around this apartment?"

"Shut up, Marik," Bakura growled, "If Fallon Would stop cutting herself and leaving her blood everywhere in the first place…"

Fallon ignored him and dragged the shard across her forearm again, creating a scarlet X. When the blood began to pool up at her elbow Bakura dragged a pale finger in the blood, bringing it to his mouth.

Fallon laughed slightly but continued to drag the glass along her fleshy skin.

Suddenly Bakura grabbed her by the wrist. The pale teen raised her bloody arm to his face. Fallon gasped slightly when his lips touched her forearm. Bakura eagerly ran his tongue across the girl's mutilated arm, sucking in the blood that oozed from the cuts.

"Bunch of fucking weirdos," Marik muttered to himself, but not before bringing a bottle of tequila to his lips, gulping down the alcohol.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what should happen next. The more reviews the faster I update!**


	2. Business

**Saro2109 - Thank you! :D**

**Karone Mikashi - Your Review made my day :)**

**CHAPTER WARNGINGS: Sexual aspects, more self harm.**

* * *

Marik awoke the next morning when an obnoxious pounding noise persisted to wake him up. He groaned, his head spinning and his stomach rolling.

"What do you FUCKING want?" he yelled but immediately regretted. His head was killing him.

Just as Marik was about to open the door it swung open, causing him to stumble forward into the arms of Bakura.

"Shit, Marik," Bakura muttered as he tried to get the boy on his feet. Then he turned his head. "Fallon!" he yelled in the direction of the girl's room, "He's bloody hung over again!"

Still draped across Bakura's arms, Marik felt his stomach lurch and he dry heaved. Bakura stepped back in disgust.

"Not on me you don't," he said, dragging the hangover boy to the bathroom.

When he was in front of the toilet he heaved again, this time bringing up a stream of vomit. Fallon appeared in the doorway as Marik continued to retch into the toilet.

"Awww… Poor baby," she crooned insincerely. She bent down and began rubbing his back. "There, there, Marik. Fallon and Bakura will take care of you."

Marik weakly swatted her hand away. "Don't give me that shit, Fallon," he croaked before vomiting again.

She laughed, standing up and leaning affectionately against Bakura. "Whatever, Marik," she said, "Just finish up soon. We've got more business to do downtown."

"We do?" Bakura asked, bringing an arm around Fallon's waist and pressing his pelvis against hers.

"Yes. We do," Fallon answered, scratching a recent cut mark with her nail. Blood fell. Fallon felt Bakura muscles tense up, especially the muscles below his waist.

But she didn't lift her arm up to the boy's mouth just yet. She let the blood run for a while, let it create tantalizing criss crosses of crimson.

She felt Bakura squirm, anxious with infatuation.

She chuckled. "Down, boy," she murmured, lifting her bloody arm up to Bakura's mouth. She smiled when she felt the pull of Bakura's lips on her skin.

* * *

Fallon eyes fell on a group of young teenage boys. They were fourteen years old, maybe fifteen, all huddled together around a table.

"Perfect," Fallon whispered, "You two, stay here."

Fallon left the two boys in the ally, sauntering over to the boys with a hand on her hip. For her plan she'd made sure to put on something… suggestive.

Like always, she was wearing the tightest black pants she could find and her black combat boots she always wore. But everything else was different. She also wore a loose navy blue top that stopped above navel. The shirt was see-through, allowing her lacy black push-up bra to be seen.

When she approached the boys they all stared, jaws dropped. She smirked, Fallon always loved being the powerful one.

"Anyone up for some fun?' she asked lightly, twirling a piece of her jet black hair around one finger.

The boys stuttered. After looking at their friends one boy was pushed forward.

"So," Fallon went on, "You're the lucky one, huh."

Then she grabbed the boy by his wrist, forcefully dragging him to the ally where Marik and Bakura waited. She threw the boy at the two Item Holders.

"Aww… don't worry," Fallon cooed when she saw his scared eyes.

Then she pulled her shirt over her head, letting the boy stare at her breasts. Soon she was right in front of the young boy, her chest inches away from his face.

Marik and Bakura each held one of the boy's arms so he wouldn't run. But the boy was small, weak, they didn't have to hold him back much. Instead they were more focused on Fallon.

Fallon then pulled a small knife out of her back pocket, dragging it above her right breast. The boy's eyes widened.

"You like blood?" she asked.

The boy shook his head, still too scared to scream. His face was a slight shade of green and he looked nauseated.

"Ahh, squeamish, aren't we?" she said, "But Bakura likes it."

With a twitch of her hand she signaled Bakura's permission. In an instant the pale teen's lips were on the cut. Kissing her breasts and dragging his tongue along the blood.

The boy turned his head away and gagged. But Marik grabbed the boy's head, forcing him to face forward.

When Bakura pulled back his mouth was smeared red. He licked his lips.

The boy retched again. This time a small string of vomit dripped onto the ally floor.

Fallon laughed, dragging a finger across the cut. Then she brought her bloody finger in front of the boy's mouth. His face scrunched up with disgust. But Fallon forced the blood on her finger into his mouth, immediately kissing him so he'd have to swallow it.

Then she slipped her hand in the waist of his pants, softly brushing up against his privates. The boy moaned.

"There. Now you can't complain," she spat on the ground, "Pathetic virgin."

* * *

**I am gladly accepting anything you'd like to see in future chapters. In fact I really want some input as to what should happen next. **


	3. Lives of Darkness, Flames, and Bruises

**Karone Mikashi - Glad you like it, my twisted sister ;) This chapter won't be as 'devious' and 'messed up' as I think you and I would of liked it... but it does have some good background and character development.**

**Please REview!**

* * *

"Hurry up, Fallon," Bakura yelled as he banged on the bathroom door.

Over the hum of the shower he could hear her yell back. "For the love of Ra, Bakura," Fallon yelled from the closed door, "Wait your fucking turn."

Bakura stormed away from the bathroom, muttering angrily under his breath.

"You know you take longer than you realize, right?" Marik said absently from across the apartment. He was in his usual spot, basking in the warm sunlight that filtered in from the living room window.

"Not as long as you and Fallon do," Bakura said. He walked over to the large to the living room, letting himself fall backwards onto the black couch.

Marik gave a short laugh of amusement but then turned back to the sunlight.

"You know," Bakura said, a few feet away from Marik, "You'll go blind if you stare at the sun too long."

Marik closed his eyes and sighed. "I lived for almost ten years completely hidden away in the shadows," he said, "It was a life of darkness, terrible suffocating darkness."

"Here we go again," Bakura whispered to himself.

"All my life I wanted to live above ground," Marik went on, "But instead I was given the burden of being a tomb keeper, sentenced to a life as a prisoner in the dark. So if you don't mind I think I'll do whatever the fuck I want with the sun."

Bakura closed his hands into fists, angry at the Egyptian's complaining.

"Marik, when will you quit your bloody whining?" he growled, "We've heard the story a million times." Bakura waved his hands dramatically and began to mock-imitate Marik's voice, "I was hidden in the shadows, couldn't go outside, a life of darkness, blah blah blah."

Marik whirled around, furious at Bakura. "You have no idea what it was like down there," he hissed. His Millennium Rod was grasped firmly in his right hand. "You don't know what it was like to wake up every morning not being able to see the sun!"

"At least you had a home, Marik," Bakura yelled back, "My home was destroyed, set on fire by the Pharaoh."

Bakura grabbed one of the couch pillows, flinging it across the room. It knocked over a cup on their table and spilled water on the floor.

"For days all I could do was watch as my city burned, as my family and friends died in the fire," Bakura was suddenly on his feet, tackling Marik and pinning him with his hands to the ground. "You talk about a life of darkness?" he hissed, "Mine was a life of _flames_!"

Marik pushed back, throwing Bakura on the couch. "But you were free," he screamed back, "You could go where ever you wanted. You could see the sun, feel the wind, taste food other than dry bread and water. You could _live."_

Bakura, had been kicking and struggling to get the tanned boy off of him, suddenly went still. He glared daggers and Marik. Every ounce of hatred was burning a hole in his heart, eating away at his insides.

"What's the point of living," he hissed through his clenched teeth, "When everyone you'd met was dead, when you're all alone, and you have no one to love."

Marik released his hold on the pale teen and stepped back. "My father never loved me," he said quietly.

"But you have a sister who does, you bloody fool," Bakura said. His voice was shaky. He could feel tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, a rare feeling that caused Bakura to become even more angry.

"Aishizu loves you with all her heart, Marik," Bakura went on, "I have no one, no brother, no sister, no family. The Pharaoh gave me a life of flames and now I am alone."

The shower turned off and seconds later Fallon walked out of the bathroom. Her wet black hair clung to her face and a short towel was wrapped around her naked body. Small trails of steam still rose from her skin.

After looking at the spilt water and the thrown pillow she narrowed her eyes.

"You morons are arguing about who had it worse, aren't you?" she growled.

The two boys didn't answer her.

"Don't play dumb," she went on, "I could hear you two yelling."

Still no one answered.

"Fine," she scoffed, turning to leave to her room. "But if we're arguing about all the shit in our lives," she added, "I had a life of pain, of abuse."

"A lot of kids have abusive parents, Fallon," Bakura Marik muttered, "Stay out of this."

Fallon's eyes widened, burning with fury. "No!" she screamed, suddenly inches away from Marik. Even though she was a good six inches shorter than him and all she wore was a ratty bath towel she stood confidently.

"I will not stay out of this, Marik. You two think you're the only ones who had it bad in life. Well guess what, it's time to open your eyes. When Kaiba Corp began to build its new theme park it put me and my family out on the streets. Then I was kidnapped by an evil man who wanted nothing more with me than to rape and abuse me."

"Fallon…" Bakura started to interrupt.

"No, Bakura," she said, "Shut the fuck up and listen to me."

Taking a deep breath she calmed her breathing that had become faster along with her heart rate. She began to speak quietly.

"Once when I made the grave mistake of asking for food he made me drink bleach. When I began to vomit he pushed me into my own sick and left it there for weeks. But worst of all that man would come to me every day and touch me, rape me. _Every _dayI was forced to have sex."

She paused and turned to Marik and Bakura. "After all," she said, "How do you think I learned to do that 'thing' you two wet your panties for?"

"If you hated it so much then explain to me every Friday night in one of our bedrooms," Marik challenged, "You seem to enjoy it just as much as we do."

"That's different," she countered, "You two don't hurt me. You two are the closest things I have when it comes to me loving anyone."

That shut them up.

"But anyway," she continued, "If I didn't act as if I liked it he'd hit me. And sometimes he'd be rough enough to leave bruises on my thighs and pelvis."

She turned to Marik. "I was never allowed to leave that basement, never allowed to see the sun.

Then she turned to Bakura. "I didn't have anyone who loved me, and no real place to call home."

Fallon let the towel that was wrapped around her body fall. She threw it angrily on the ground, leaving herself completely naked so that Marik and Bakura could see marks that never faded. They'd seen her naked before, but it was always at night and under the sheets. This time she made sure to stand in the light so they could see every inch of tortured skin.

"This was my life," she said before storming off to her room.

And with that she was gone. The only sound was the infuriated slam of her door.

* * *

**O.O Shit just got real... Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Rated R

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sex... Yeah that's pretty much it.**

* * *

Bakura slowly opened the door to Fallon's room, peeking through the small opening with one eye. He could see Fallon standing on the other side of her bed. She had only just started to get dressed. All she wore was a simple black thong.

"Fallon?" he said, deciding to let himself in.

"Yes, Mr. Life of flames?" she said, her voice dripping with condescension. She turned to face him in her nakedness. They'd lived together for almost a year now. She lost track of the times Marik and Bakura had seen her naked.

The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile when she saw that Bakura was staring at her breasts. But Fallon didn't let him stare for too long. She pulled on shorts and reached her hands behind her back as she fastened the hooks of her bra. Then she pulled a white T-shirt over her head.

Bakura flopped back onto Fallon's bed. Marik was suddenly next to him.

Fallon sighed. "What do you want, guys?"

"Well…" Bakura stuttered.

"My guess is Bakura was hoping for some make up sex," Marik cut in.

Fallon raised an eyebrow at the tanned boy and then laughed. "Don't act like you don't want some too, Marik," she smirked.

Marik's cheeks flushed red. Success.

Fallon walked over to join the other two on her bed. "We've had some pretty fucked up lives, you know," she said, "All of us."

"Don't remind me," Bakura grumbled.

Fallon smiled. She liked a challenge.

After rummaging through her bedside dresser she found a small, half empty bottle of tequila and a black pocket knife.

Flipping open the pocket knife she dragged the blade, long and hard, across her left collar bone. She winced. It was a particularly sensitive area, filled with millions of pain hungry nerves.

She watched with content as Bakura was suddenly aroused at the sight of blood running down her chest. He squirmed where he was sitting. When Fallon seductively dipped the tip of her finger in the crimson liquid she saw a slight bulge in the crotch of his pants. She smirked.

With a twitch of her finger she signaled for Bakura. In the next instance he was on her, hands wrapped around her torso, pelvis pressed firmly against her leg.

While Bakura continued to greedily indulge himself, Fallon used one hand to undo the cap of the tequila bottle. She took a long drink, tipping her head back and letting her damp hair fall across Bakura's face. Then with her free hand she grabbed the collar of Marik's shirt, pulling him against her.

She kissed him. At the same time she spit some of the tequila from her mouth to his. Marik eagerly swallowed and then forced his tongue into her mouth, loving the slight taste of alcohol on her gums.

Soon their shirts were off, their pants were off. Their clothes were scattered on Fallon's bedroom floor.

Fallon felt her muscles below her waist clench. Every nerve was suddenly alive, twitching with excitement. She felt everything. She could feel Marik's soft mouth mashing against hers and the way his bare chest kept pressing closer and closer to her. She could feel the way Bakura sucked at the cut on her collar bone, the way he was wrapped himself around her like a ravenous cobra.

The three of them rocked in a steady rhythm that made Marik and Bakura start to cum in their boxers.

She took another gulp of tequila, letting some of it dribble out of her mouth and down her jawline. Marik hungrily licked where the alcohol left its trail. He then soon returned to kissing her.

"I guess you guys are getting what you wanted," she said when Marik stopped to put his hands on her breasts.

* * *

A deep growl rumbled from Bakura's chest as he eagerly pressed his lips against Fallon's. She kissed back, the collar of Marik's shirt in her free hand.

Fallon broke her embrace with Bakura and grabbed the sheets of her bed, pulling them over her and the two boys. It was always more fun when you couldn't really see what was going on.

Then she turned to Marik, forcefully placing her lips on his. Marik returned the kiss and grabbed one of her legs, bringing it up and around his hips.

Behind her Fallon felt Bakura wrap his arms around her own waist, digging his finger nails into her skin and pressing his pelvis against hers. Still kissing Marik she felt the painful but invigorating feeling of Bakura's nails breaking her skin. Cold coppery blood began to run down her stomach.

Just as the scarlet drops began to fall she felt Bakura indulge himself in her blood. Kissing hungrily where his nails pierced her skin. Dragging his tongue across Fallon's stomach he licked some of it away, moaning slightly with pleasure.

Fallon then moved one of her legs, pressing it firmly against the inside of Marik's upper thigh. He let out a soft moan as she continued to move her leg up towards his nether region, stopping just before she touched anything too sensitive.

Then Fallon wrapped either hand around Marik and Bakura's neck, pulling them in closer.

She laughed slightly with ecstasy when the two boys began to dry hump at either side of her hips. But the action soon became more of a rubbing up and down at the girl's upper thighs, stimulating their muscles to contract and release with powerful waves of pleasure.

With each thrust the two Item Holders gave the higher the tension was. Fallon found herself squirming, pointing and flexing her feet in attempt to continue the foreplay for just a little longer even though she wanted more than nothing to advance towards an orgasm.

Purposefully tangling her legs with theirs she ran her hands up and down their bare chests.

Marik was still moving up and down against her, loving the feeling he got as his nether region continuously rubbed against her hips and thighs.

Bakura wrapped his torso around Fallon's so he could resume his earlier attention to the blood still tricking from the wounds on her stomach. Sometimes Bakura would brush up against Marik.

Fallon eyed Marik and Bakura's boxers, both were wet with semen.

She chuckled. "See?" she said between kisses, "Told you I could make you wet your panties for me."

But soon the two sets of boxers were thrown to the side of the bed and so were a pair of panties and a bra. The three pressed their bodies against each other.

Fallon heard Bakura moan loudly and bite down at her forearm as he began to cum again. Fallon smiled as the small points of Bakura's canines broke skin.

When Fallon ran a hand from Marik's ankle up the inner part of his leg he let out a loud scream, arching his back very slightly and breaking the rhythm of his movements against Fallon. He too began to cum again, the clear liquid creating slippery oil against their skin.

Somewhere in the tangle of bodies Fallon felt herself cum too. Then when something brushed by her clit she screamed, climaxing. As she came off of the high that the orgasm had given her she changed her position, moving herself so that she was lying the opposite way from the boys, her head by their groins and theirs by hers.

"Come here, Ishtar," she heard Bakura say as the two Item Holders mashed their lips together.

Then she began to lightly run her hands across the erect privates of Marik and Bakura, only touching them slightly as to stimulate only small jolts of pleasure. Still kissing they responded with satisfied groans.

Fallon ran her hand from the end of Marik's private to his inner groin, tracing each toned muscle all the way up to his chest. His muscles clenched and he then grasped the bed sheets, moaning and groaning loudly as he climaxed.

Next she turned her attention to Bakura. She ran one of her long nails across her stomach, pressing it deeply into her skin until blood began fall. Fallon grabbed a handful of white hair and shoved Bakura's mouth against her bleeding abdomen.

He breathed in the smell of her blood deeply. Then he began to lick away at the scarlet liquid.

When he'd finally climaxed too Fallon began to relax, falling back into the soft covers. She felt her eyelids droop.

* * *

**So it was reeallly hard to write something where they sort of 'forgave' each other. Cuz you know they aren't the most sensitive and compassionate people.**

**But Please Review!**


	5. When Thieves Fight

Marik woke up first.

He rolled off the bed, later finding his clothes. After pulling on his boxers he walked out of Fallon's room and to his own.

Marik's bedroom was covered in windows. He'd wanted as much light as possible.

He flopped backwards on his own bed, letting the warm rays dance across his bare skin.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Marik's upper bicep. He winced.

"Fuck, Bakura," he muttered as the pale teen continued to bite into Marik's arm, "I thought it was Fallon's blood you were obsessed over."

Bakura exhaled loudly. "Yours isn't as good," he said between intakes of Marik's blood, "But it's still bloody delicious."

Marik sighed. Then he turned his head.

Bakura, like him, wore only boxers. The light coming in through his numerous windows made his pale skin shine.

"Do you think Fallon really had it worse off than us?" Marik asked.

"Marik, please. I don't want to…"

"No really, Bakura," Marik interrupted.

Bakura pulled back from Marik's arm, blood stained his lips. "Bloody hell, Marik," he growled, "Can't you just drop it?"

"Bakura you can't act like you don't care about Fallon," Marik said, wincing as he touched where Bakura's teeth penetrated his skin, "I mean she lets us live here."

"Well I don't have to live here," Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, she found you passed out in an alley, almost dead. She saved you and let you live with her."

"I don't give a bloody fuck!"

"Well you should," Marik yelled. Both of their voices had risen to shouts. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for her. And so would I. She found me at an old run down bar with alcohol poisoning. Fallon took me to a hospital to get my stomach pumped."

"Oh blah blah blah, Marik," Bakura yelled back, "When will you quit it with the bloody sob stories?"

Marik threw himself at Bakura, knocking him off the bed. Then he punched him, hard and fast in the pale teens face. Bakura got up quickly, wiping the blood off of his face and lunging back.

Both of the boys rolled on the floor, hitting and kicking each other. Blood began to spatter Marik's carpet.

Marik grabbed a handful of Bakura's hair and pulled hard. Bakura's head snapped backwards and he screamed in frustration. He clawed Marik's arm, the one he didn't bite. With his nails he dragged him downward, drawing blood.

Marik stuck his leg out, kicking him forcefully in the gut. Bakura fell backwards, crashing into the wall of Marik's bedroom.

Then Marik's door flew open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Fallon yelled.

The two boys froze and looked up at her. Fallon's hair was brushed. Dark black locks fell softly across her shoulders. She, like the others, was only partly dressed. She wore a new pair of underwear, a magenta bra with black lace and matching underwear. She stood with one hand on her hip, her face contorted with confusion and slight anger.

"Well?' she demanded when no one answered, "Are you two just going to keep fucking each other or am I getting an answer?"

Bakura stood up first, wiping his bloody face with the back of his hand. "Nothing," he grumbled, storming out of the room.

Fallon, still shocked, turned to look at Marik. "What the hell?" she said to herself.


	6. Soft

**Hey Guys! Sorry I havn't beend posting as frequently. I've been getting really busy. And sadly I'm about to get even busier so there might not be another chapter for a week or so :(**

**But anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

Fallon, still clueless as to why the two boys had started fighting, grabbed a handful of bandages and a small towel she had wet. First she went to Bakura.

Bakura was sitting on the living room couch, his usual spot. The blood from his nose and lip was already starting to dry up. But Bakura clutched his right hand tenderly with his left. It was purple around his wrist and he winced whenever he tried to move it.

She sat down next to him.

"Go away, Fallon," Bakura grumbled.

Fallon scoffed and grabbed the arm with his injured hand by the upper forearm.

After looking at it for a few seconds she chuckled to herself. "Well it's not the worst you've done to yourself," she muttered.

The she straightened it, pulling his fingers so his wrist would be in a line.

"Bloody hell!" Bakura hissed through clenched teeth, "I thought you were good at this."

"I am," Fallon said, "Now shut up and let me help you."

Bakura turned his head away and pouted while Fallon continued to work on his injured wrist. She wrapped the bandages tightly around it so it would stay in its fixed position.

When she was done she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She saw Bakura scowl.

But she didn't glare back like she normally would. Instead she rolled her eyes and began gently wiping the dried blood off his face.

Bakura tensed. No one ever helped him, not like that. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him, gently.

Then all of the emotions he had buried for the past thousands of years suddenly came bubbling to the top. He felt tears prick in his eyes and his face got hot. He tried to pull away from Fallon but she had a tight hold on him.

To his horror a tear rolled down his cheek.

Fallon suddenly stopped what she was doing. The dark haired girl stared in shock at the tears that were now spilling out of Bakura's eyes.

She was about to say something when Bakura interrupted her.

"Don't you dare, Fallon," he chocked through his muffled sobs.

"Bakura I—"

"Don't!" he yelled, "Please don't."

Fallon stared at him. She'd never heard him say 'please'. And she sure as hell had never seen him cry. But there he was, in tears, begging her not to speak.

Slowly she pulled herself closer to him. When she was almost touching his skin she brought her arms around him. She'd hugged him.

Fallon couldn't remember the last time she'd given someone a hug, a genuine hug. But this one felt good.

At first Bakura tensed, rigid against her embrace. But after a while she felt him relax, letting himself melt against her. Soon tears stained the shoulder of Fallon's shirt. Strangely she didn't care.

"I care about you, Bakura," she whispered, "So does Marik."

Bakura squeezed his eyes together and tightened the hug.

* * *

Fallon quickly made her way a familiar alley. When she was safely hidden in the shadows she collapsed against the wall with her head in her hands and tears running down her face.

When Bakura fell asleep in her arms she'd taken him back to his room and laid him on his bed. Then she'd gotten out of the apartment as fast as she could.

All of the emotions and the fighting, crying, yelling… It was all too overwhelming.

Fallon punched the opposite wall, making her knuckles bleed. She was turning soft.

When she heard the cheery voice of a child that had wandered away from its parents she leaped to her feet. She needed to kill something.

The kid was a small girl maybe three, maybe four. Fallon quickly snatched her by the collar of her dress and dragged her farther into the alley. A hand clamped firmly over her mouth insured no one would hear her.

In the back of her mind Fallon was a bit sad. She usually had Bakura and Marik to help her with these kinds of things. But today she was alone.

She shook her head and turned her attention to the little girl.

She'd gagged her with a dirty piece of cloth she'd found on the ground. Tears began to soak it.

Great. More tears.

Fallon pulled out a pocket watch from the waist of her pants and began to cut off the girl's hair. In a matter of seconds soft blonde hair littered the ground.

"There," she cooed half to the girl and half to herself, "Aren't we pretty now?"

When the girl began to thrash her arms and legs Fallon shoved her to the ground, pinning her down with her knee on her chest.

"I'll make this quick," she said, "Quick and as painless as it could be, just for you, sweetheart."

The girl closed her eyes in terror and mumbled a scream. But Fallon had tied the gag tight and her scream was nothing more than a strangled gulp.

In the next second the knife was in her throat, severing her spinal cord. Blood began to pool around her feet.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! I will be more inclined to update if I see I'm getting good reviews!**


End file.
